Blood On The Moon
by Madusa's Daughter
Summary: Rose doesn't want to save them. In fact she despises the fact that her mother is forcing her to... but what can a witch do, when Circe demands she revive three fallen Sarmatian Knights?
1. A Misson, For a Life

_Blood on the Moon_

_Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of the mythological characters/creatures or any of the characters from the movie. I did however make up Rose, and a few other characters that will be introduced in later chapters. _

_Dedication: This story is dedicated to all my friends who had to listen to me curse "STUPID SAXONS!" under my breath for weeks after watching the movie. You know who you are … _

_Anyway, I decided to write this story after I spent about a week doing some research on Circe the sorceress and watching the ENTIRE movie KA. Any facts (if you can call them that) from Greek mythology or King Arthur will be listed at the bottom of the chapter. _

_Happy Reading!_

_Chapter One: A misson, for a life_

A dark and gloomy air surrounded a lone island as a small girl with raven hair ran up the rock steps to a gigantic castle. Violent waves crashed against the shore and trees bent in the angry wind as water poured from the sky. The young girl struggled to open an old oak door and scrambled inside when it gave way.

"MOTHER!" The girl screeched when she came skidding into the main hall of the castle. Her green dress was soaked from the rain, her voice was eager and excited.

A woman draped in light blue cloth sat at the far wall, in a great golden throne. Her dark hair tangeled around her face as she gazed into a crystal cradled in her hands. Light from a candle shot off the ball forming a strand of colored light. Her turquoise blue eyes were clouded blocking out the color until they were almost white.

The girl watched silently as her mother lifted the crystal till it was level with her eyes and looked at her through it.

"Come" the woman's voice was hollow as she yelled across the room. The girl cringed slightly and walked slowly toward her mother.

"_She's been into her potions again" _Young Agea of Circe thought in fear as she noticed the broken goblet at her mother's feet. She remembered with disgust the last potion and the results as she stepped around the broken glass. But Agea's eyes were drawn to her mother's hands and the rock they held.

A milky white substance swirled – as if someone was mixing it – inside the orb. Agea's eyes began to spin as the white substance seemed to speed up. Soon all the colors of the sea that surrounded the island could be seen in the orb… and to Agea's amazement and horror they began to form images.

_A turquoise arrow sped across the orb followed soon after by another . The arrows soared to the very edge of the glass until they both disappeared. Agea's mind suddenly went blank as a piercing pain throbbed in her temple. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the castle she had grown up in, she was standing in the middle of a field of ice. She could feel the cold against her skin and as she looked around she noticed she wasn't alone. _

_To her right stood seven men, clad in heavy armor standing and wearing grim expressions. A single woman stood with them, wearing no protective armor yet she stood determinedly on the ice. They seemed to be waiting for something… Agea watched in confusion, the pain in her head increasing drastically as they stood staring at her. Abruptly they tensed and Agea barely had time to turn before one of the crude arrows from before soared towards her. She tried unsuccessfully to move but it was if she was frozen to the ice. **The arrow soared right through her. **_

_Agea's eyes widened as she watched the arrow land only inches in front of her. Incredibly the pain in her head didn't increase at the impact… _

"_**Because there was no impact" **Agea's 9 year old mind comprehended as she fingered her stomach and found no wound. Before she could ponder further her attention was drawn to three of the men as she watched them shoot arrows directly above her head. Realizing that they wouldn't hurt if she was hit Agea followed their flight with her eyes until she finally noticed the other group of men on the ice. _

"_**Over 100 men against 8" **Agea thought in disdain as she watched the arrows strike the men. Time seemed to speed up and suddenly the larger group of men was approaching her on the ice. She could hear it crack under their weight as they drew closer, and watched as the men and woman shot arrows and forced the group closer together on the ice. Agea looked back at the 7 men at the same time that one of them began to yell at his companions. _

_"It's not going to break! Back! Fall back!" He called in a deep voice "Prepare for combat" _

_His voice rung in her head as she heard the men drag out swords . They tensed themselves, but suddenly one knight grabbed an axe , carting it he ran across the ice and started digging it in to a crack already formed on the surface. Arrows shot from behind him as he continued to hack at the ice, just as he dug it in to crack the ice a swiftly flying arrow from the other end of the battle struck him. _

_Agea watched as another arrow hit him – just as the ice cracked. As his enemies started to fall he lurched forward and plunged beneath the ice. Agea managed to glimpse the man who had called out run across the ice before her eyes rolled back in her head. _

"**_ROSE!" _**Agea thought in desperation calling out in her mind as she felt herself fall.

_

* * *

_

Circe laughed cruelly as her youngest daughter, Agea crumpled to the floor. She watched as Agea breathed heavily, lurched, and moaned loudly as if fighting off a demon inn sleep. A dark shadow seemed to enffulge her as she groaned in pain.

The crystal growing warm in her hands, she stepped over Agea's body to place the orb on a high pedestal. The crystal rolled into place easily and Circe's hands grew cold. She watched with expressionless eyes as it gave off a glow in the dim light. Not unlike the images Agea had seen turquoise pictures ran rampant in Circe's mind. The most prominent was off a younger woman with a determined and angry air approaching the castle. Circe drew away from the image before she was drawn in and consumed by the light as Agea had been.

Glancing back at her lying on the ground she laughed cruelly.

"Agea my daughter, you should know better than to trust me when I'm in my potions. You've given me power over you … and your sister"

Circe turned her head to a narrow opening in the wall, just catching a glimpse of black and the form of a young woman. Affectionately she ran a finger down the crystal and the white liquid immediately slowed.

"**_Your journey begins here" _**Circe thought just as the great oak doors of her castle were blown forcefully open.

* * *

The wind whipped angrily against Rose's face as she wrenched in sleep. Her face was contorted in pain as images of a man dieing in ice filled her head. The ground around her shook loudly as thunder rolled across the island and the tree she slept under bent in the gale. Her raven black hair was spread out on the ground around her as her breath heaved.

_**ROSE! **_

Emerald green eyes flew open as Agea's scream echoed in Rose's head, and she wrenched up violently.

"**_Agea" _**Rose thought fearfully, hearing her sister's desperate cry for help. Sitting up she closed her eyes slowly, opening her mind she allowed it to wander using the power that had run in her blood for years, trying to locate her sister. Violent images of a man falling through the ice invaded and she shivered **_"Who are you?"_** she thought to herself, she focused on his face but it slipped from view **_"You must be important for a witch's mind to seek you out" _**She again shook the thoughts out and cleared her head. She needed to find Agea ….

Rose's blood surged and her vision cleared until she could see clearly. She shifted through the many images swimming in her head, lifeless bodies, running women, and more violent pictures of the man falling into ice. Rose braced herself and forced the thought out sifting again until she found … Agea's body lying on the ground, a very familiar woman was towering over her.

Rose's eyes opened in anger and the images immediately disappeared replaced by a numbing pain in her temples. She ignored the pain as she furiously rose to her feet and stalked across the island. The sky turned green as soon as she left the shelter of the trees, stopping Rose carelessly flicked her right hand. Sky blue replaced the green, looking as if someone had dabbed the wrong paintbrush on a stormy canvas.

"**_Agea, you shouldn't have gone to mother" _**Rose thought anger pushing fear to the back of her mind **_" Falling asleep while studying witch craft isn't something to lose your life for. And we both know mother is perfectly fine with taking another's life" _**The dark thoughts darkened her eyes, as she came to the castle doors. When Rose saw the old oaken doors she'd grown up being in awe of, she remembered that her mother had told her that the wood was from a ship that had sailed to the island of Crete and recoiled in disgust.

"**_Not only was it made from their ship, put up by their hands" _**Rose thought furiously as she climbed the steps jerkily **_"They died for it as well" _**These new thoughts giving her courage she wouldn't have had otherwise, Rose lifted her hands, palm up to the door.

Anger still clouding her vision she willed the doors to open **_"Move"_**. Within a second of the thought the doors swung forcefully open, the wooden hinges creaking in protest. The few candles that were lit were immediately doused as Rose walked into the castle. Her face was dangerously still as she walked down the hallway to where the only candle that hadn't blown out sat … above Circe.

Rose stood silently inside the threshold of the room, her eyes searching the gloomy room for her sister. When she finally found her to the side of her mother she took a step forward, and was met with a wall of magic as solid if it had been made of stone. The anger that she'd been trying to keep down finally boiled over. Her hands clenched at her sides when Circe smiled slowly.

"What is it you find so amusing, Mother?" Rose asked her voice loud and her arms shaking from the force of her hands clenched . "The fact that your youngest daughter is dieing at your feet?" She said furiously gesturing to where Agea wrenched and moaned on the stone floor "Or that your oldest daughter is finally taking a stand?"

Circe grinned in evil elegance as she nudged Agea with her foot forcing her to roll over and vomit all over the floor in front of her mother. Rose had to bit her tongue so she wouldn't cry out; if it possible she became angrier.

"None of the above." Circe announced with impossible joy in her voice "What _amuses me_ is that you have no idea what's going on." She sneered lazily "And it angers you"

"I know exactly what's going on!" Rose shouted her voice angry and tired "You've been dabbling in your _potions_" she cried in disgust gesturing toward the broken goblet "In the wrong potions, ones that cloud your mind. Which is already clouded enough" Rose glared at her mother "That's why you've tried to use us as minions. I have every right to be angry in this case" Her eyes remained narrowed as she watched her mother throw her head back and laugh. Long and hard.

"I have not only tried Daughter but have succeeded. Whether you like it or not you don't have any choice. Other than this" Circe snapped her fingers and Agea's body went flying into her arms. Rose cried out in alarm but stopped dead when Circe pulled a transparent flower from Agea's hair. The light reflected color as if it was a real but the light shone straight through it. The orchid, the sign of death, was dangling in the great sorceress Circe's hand; above her daughters' head.

Rose whole body seemed petrified in that moment, her fear so great. **_"Agea's lifespan" _**shethought desperately as she saw her mother holding it in her hand. **_"With a snap of her fingers she could kill my only sister" _**In that moment the last of Rose's doubt disappeared with any hope that was left after she'd lost her first brother and watched her mother murder her intended. "**_And the last person I have left to love"_**

"What do you want?" Rose inquired her voice ice cold and her face a vision of pain as she looked at her sister hanging limply in their mothers' arms.

Circe smiled in cruel pleasure as she sensed the angry defeat from her oldest daughter.

"The punishment for failure, your sister's death" Circe said the cruel smile turning grim "You are to travel to Rome, and rescue three fallen Sarmatian Knights"

Rose couldn't prevent it, her mouth dropped open in disgust.

"Are you joking?" Rose asked her voice insanely quiet "You threaten the life of your youngest to bring back the dead? You? When you've killed so many?" Her voice escalated until Circe could hear every angry breath she took **"AFTER YOU MURDERED LUKE!" **

With a careless snap of her fingers and a wave of her wrist Circe destroyed the enchanted wall and had tossed Rose harshly into the oaken doors.

"I have told you many times. And this is the last time I will repeat it" Circe said the first signs of temper kindled in her eyes. "Luke Marnier deserved what he got. You deserved to suffer the consequences of his actions if you loved him as you claimed too"

Rose glared despising her mother completely and with her whole self, not for the first time she felt the familiar need to run. Run away from the horrors of the island she'd grown up on, and to take those she loved with her. Rose's eyes trailed to her sister and quickly back to her mother.

"_**I can't leave Ag here, I won't, and I'll bite my tongue this one last time. Take her away with me. When I come back, I most likely won't be a fledgling anymore. And would be able to stand up to a covenant"**_

Rose's eyes narrowed to slits at the thought of covenants. Circe waited until Rose's eyes retrained on hers.

"You will go to Rome. Rescue One Fallen, and Two Falling knights. The first can be found 700 leagues from where Arthur buried him. The other two you will have to find." Circe turning slowly on and walked to a shelf behind the golden throne, leaving Agea's body to float eerily in midair where Circe had been standing. Agea's stark hair moved around her head as if she was floating in water.

Looking away in new anger mixed scarily with a frightening despair Rose attempted to pull herself from the door but found Circe still held her there with her magic. She turned back to find Circe standing closer to her holding a lengthy string and a small white crystal that hung from the string.

"This is how you will know where to find them, And I will know how to find you" Circe pulled it roughly over Rose's head , Rose had to clench her teeth to stop from crying out in pain as the hide bite sharply into her skin. "This also gives you the power to bring back each Knight once. Three lives care you have been given and only three. If you don't save all the Knights I consider that a failure." Circe glanced sharply at Agea and her body fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Rose glared angrily at her mother, tensing against the enchantment that held her.

"If you return and you've succeeded you receive your full powers, as well as your sisters life" Circe explained expressionlessly but with a tone of evil"The gods, are delicate. If anything changes you'll know. You may only need to save one of the knights or allow one to die"

Rose felt the pressure of Circe's power lift from her and she was no longer pressed to the door. But another pressure - this time in her legs - overtook the moment as Rose felt Circe use her power and she was forced out the door. She stumbled down the cold stone steps but managed to catch herself on her wrist. Rose heard a crack and pain overwhelmed her arm.

"Leave" Was Circe's cold remark as the oaken doors of the Castle slammed shut behind her, the hinges again protesting.

Rose simply stood under the overhang of the castle, wind whipped at her face but she didn't feel the cold. The rain splattered against her skin but all Rose could do was staring ahead of her at the madly churning sea.

"**_I guess I'm going on an adventure" _**Rose thought furiously, refusing to let the tears that stung her eyes to fall. **_"To save 3 men I've never met, and at the mercy of my mother, who's holding my sister hostage" _**Rose took a deep breath and started towards the shore, she stopped when she passed by the trees she'd been studying in before. Her blue dress folded around her as she kneeled to retrieve something that lay shining in the clearing. Rose gently unearthed it from the ground, when she pulled her hand back up she was holding a small golden dagger.

The handle was deeply engraved, and it fit easily into her hand. Rose lifted her eyes wearily, to the sky as she slowly slipped the dagger into her boot; accepting it as a gift from the gods.

"You hold my fate I hope" She yelled tiredly getting to her feet and shooting a last vengeful look at the place she'd once believed home. "Because if you've left that wreck of a mother in charge I've obviously done something wrong"

Rose started back to the beach heading to where a ship was moored; a worn engraving decorating the side where the words: **Marnier's Mage **were barely legible.

Untying the sailboat Rose pushed out and jumped out. When she was away from the shore and the island was a mere spot of color behind her, Rose guided the boat more easily.

"Something very wrong" Rose murmured and then placed a hand reluctantly to ocver the crystal. She sensed the path ahead - the crysatl clearly highlighting it for her - and imprinted it in her mind. When her mind returned to the dramtic actions of the day Rose concentrated on steadying the boat. Promising she'd take time to think when she reached Rome.The strip of sky above the M.M. was the only clear blue in the stormy green sky that enveloped Ancient Greece.

Unknown to Rose, A figure stood at the edge of the island of Crete, following the sailboat with deep emerald eyes.

* * *

**Historical Facts/ Facts in general: **

The Island Crete was located in Ancient Greece in 5th Century B.C.

Today the island is called Khania

Circe Did have _a _daughter named Agea(who is Agea the second)

Crete is very close to Rome

_Whoa! I didn't realize it was going to take this long to write. But it's finally done! I hope you all like it and 'E' I didn't get to finish with my ending so you'll probably have to wait another chapter for yours. Ok, you all know this part. REVIEW and tell me what you think._

**_Should I continue?_ **

Madusa's Daughter


	2. Woken Knights and Angry Wicca

_**Blood on the Moon**_

_Hello Everyone! I have to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad the general opinion was that everyone likes it … hopefully that wont change when you read this chapter. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to **Kat1**, **'E', the Wizard, and Lils **but next time … PLEASE wait at least a week before demanding another chapter? _

_Enjoy! Surprises to come. _

_Chapter Two: Woken Knight and Angry Wicca_

Erie green shadows made patterns on the forest floor as moonlight illuminated the trees. Browned leaves blew in the angry wind, crunching crisply under the paws of a great wolf. Its electric blue blues searched the horizon, framed by matted fur that shone with the silver streaks that distinguished his pack status. White fangs shone in a wide, angry mouth. His ears twitched as the first stroke of lightening pierced the sky, causing the trees to shake.

Spinning around quickly the silver wolf ran smoothly to a crumpled form a few feet away. Gazing distractedly at it the wolf jerked it violently from the ground dragged the mangled body into a nearby clearing. The body's rough clothes made a stiff scratching noise as it smoothed a path through the mess of the forest floor, and the stale smell of death invaded the smell of the forest while burial dirt fell from the corpse. Tugging the body violently again the wolf sent it soaring into the middle of the clearing, landing with a sickening thud and the "crack" of a breaking bone.

The wolf walked slowly to the lifeless body, and he tugged roughly on the simple death sheet that covered the corpse's body. The material hung limply from the bulky form; the top ripped easily between the wolf's sharp teeth. Glazed, moss green eyes stared blankly into the sky. The wolf nudged the form and walked around it slowly, nudging it again, he rolled it from side to side before slowly lowering himself to the ground; fangs sliding from his mouth with a quiet click. Lowering his head, he readied himself to sink his teeth into flesh.

A loud noise suddenly echoed around the clearing and the wolf jumped in surprise, its body remained tensed. Its head remained lowered as another loud crack sounded behind him. His ears twitched and the muscles in the wolf's legs bunched as he turned slowly, to find a man standing behind him; leaning stiffly against the trunk of an ancient oak, a broken branch under his feet.

The man's light blue eyes shone darkly behind a mane of mangled black – silver streaked hair as he stared at the wolf, an air of unmasked authority shrouding him. Crossing his arms over his bare chest the man stood staring at the wolf, waiting for him to move. The wolf continued to crouch in the same position, the only sign it was aware the man was there, the intenseness of his deep blue eyes.

"Have you forgotten _all_ your teachings pup?" The man asked with a quirked eyebrow, his voice was rough with an underlying tone of impatience and…cruelty. The pup slowly lifted his head, his eyes still gleaming suspiciously. Ignoring the rules of his kind he turned on his haunches not giving the bow that was expected from one of his rank to one of the man's. So the wolf stood defiantly still, as if waiting for something.

Suddenly his shape began to change; the beautiful coat of the silver wolf began to shrink; shriveling until only a few patches could be seen, then only a single patch. The pale skin underneath began to bubble as if it was being boiled, and with the speed of the lightening which continued to boom above, the bubbling skin stretched and grew. The man simply stood unaffected as the albino skin of the wolf stopped bubbling to reveal a young teen with shaggy, uncut black hair that shone with silver highlights and familiar electric blue eyes.

Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he stood defiantly still not bowing. His hand ran lightly over the thin hide pants he wore, as if unaccustomed to wearing them. His eyes ran briefly over the body of the knight, which lay tattered at his feet.

"**_One of the Sarmatian Knights" _**Malachite thought trying to clear his clouded mind, he couldn't clearly remember where he'd gotten the body but only that he'd dragged it many miles from where it had been buried. He distantly remembered running angrily from his pack, his eyes returned in fear to the man of royal Calkin blood standing in front of him. **_"They've found me" _**He thought his eyes narrowed to disguise his nervousness.

Noticing this, the man nodded coldly, a matching smile slinking its way onto his face.

"You don't remember why you're here? Do you?" The man inquired icily, he uncrossed his arms and walked slowly to the young Calkin, he circled him just as slowly with the air of an executioner "You don't remember running? Or know why?" When the pup continued to glare at him his smile grew "Well let me tell you"

His hand lashed out and Malachite fell to the ground as the man struck him, the sound of skin against skin loud in the now quiet forest. An angry red mark began to appear on Malachite's skin as he stared back defiantly. The mark was already begging to heal as the Calkin blood began to mend the injury.

Lifting his hand from the young wolf's neck the older Calkin came closer to him and whispered quietly.

"You ran from your pack, to run from **_death_**. You were running from me…" The hand that had been on his neck now clenched a silver dagger and it descended too violently pierced his side. Malachite dropped to the floor in pain, his eyes clouded with agony.

"I will only heal, and then you will regret having done that" Malachite hissed, speaking for the first time hi voice was young but held an underlying tone of knowledge as his eyes remained narrowed in anger and pain. "I have friends in your level of society –"but he was cut off as the silver dagger again this time in his neck. The black blood of Calkin dripped from the wound, scaring the ground and Malachite gasped again in agonizing pain.

The old man laughed, staring into the eyes of a dying Calkin. One of his own clan.

"You are still young pup" The man said ignoring the flash of anger in Malachite's eyes "You will not heal, not when you've been exiled, and wounded by your own kind"

Malachite's eyes widened as he realized that the blood from the wound was still running down his chest – his wound had not healed. Malachite stared in stunned terror as the older man smiled in satisfaction.

"**_I'm dieing" _**Malachite thought in shock, in his 18 years he had accumulated many injuries that should have killed him. He remembered when he was 10 he was thrown from a cliff by the princess, he broke his neck as well as his back. He'd healed almost instantly. The Calkin blood would heal any injuries in almost any situation. There was only one exception: Exile and injury by another Calkin. He would not heal **_"Not this time, but why am I to die?"_**

Malachite looked back at the man who had killed one of his own blood for no apparent reason. The question must have been in his eyes because the man crouched down so that their eyes were level.

"**_You_** will die for a greater cause, one you would have gladly died for in a different way. You are to die so that a great prophecy shall be fulfilled, one that includes your precious Ashyia" With a last disgusted look at the young Calkin he pushed him roughly to the ground.

"Choke on your own blood, and die a death worthy for a mongrel"

Malachite heard the vague sound of bubbling skin and the pounding of paws in the forest, but the heaving on his lungs was all he could concentrate on as the Calkin in him attempted to heal the wound that would drown him.

"**_Ashyia…" _**he thought, his breath heavier as blood ran from his neck to puddle in front of him. But his thoughts were on the only friend he had, and as his breathing finally stopped he had one thought before his heart ceased beating.

"**_For a prophecy to require another's life, it has to take one" _**Malachite's head slumped to the side lying in his own black blood.

_

* * *

_

Rose stood at the edge of a forest; the gentle lapping of water could be heard behind her, the rustling of browned leaves in the trees, and the quiet sound of the forest. Her dress hung in tatters, and the wind pulled at them to reveal a thin pair of breaches; but Rose simply stood silently. The ground around her was unfamiliar and rough, on the island of Crete she could navigate with her eyes closed.

"**_Not as if I had a choice" _**Rose reflected, her anger returning in a burst one that clenched her hands into tight fists **_"It's no use, she has affected everything in my life" _**she thought in pure fury, as she gently picked up the orb which hung around her neck.

Her hand was clenched over the crystal which had guided her safely across the Aegean Ocean. Her eyes were clouded with anger that seemed to have become a permanent emotion.

Looking around cautiously Rose flicked her head toward the boat, and it went silently down the river, the sound of wood scrapping dirt confirmed the boat mooring itself. Sighing, Rose gripped the orb disdainfully in her hand. Her eyes closed slowly as she hesitantly allowed her mind to clear and open. To allow images attached to the fallen knights to come into view of her magic.

_Two bodies lay in a clearing eerily lit with green light, a body of a man mangled and bare-chested; And the body of a boy lying in a puddle of black liquid. The light eerily shone of the hilt of a dagger that stuck out of the boy's throat. _

Rose's eyes flew open as the images burnt into her mind, and a sharp pain erupted in her temple forcing her eyes shut. The vision brought the uncanny knowledge that the bodies lay somewhere in the forest, somewhere close. Letting the crystal fall from her hands, Rose let her eyes close slowly. Lifting her hands, palm up, to the sky she pulled on the magic that lay steeped in her blood. Magic from the first sorceress, magic from _her_.

Rose sensed the lines of magic in the air, the magic or aura from the trees. Pulling gently with her mind she shifted her sub- conscious, see could see the bodies before her. Dropping her hands she allowed her feet to move, she walked on the line of lingering magic left from the dieing wolf.

Suddenly her foot caught a root from an ancient oak, and throwing her arms out to catch herself Rose found herself on the ground, staring into the blank moss green eyes of the Sarmatian night from her visions.

Her breath came out in a rush as she slowly lifted herself from the ground, her eyes still on the fallen knight. His eyes were staring up into the heavens, blank pools of dull emeralds, well muscled arms lay limply at his sides, and the skin around his side was bruised and bloodied. Rose steadied herself and let out a trembling breathe, the only men in her life had been her brothers, and Luke. They had all been calm and collected, painful flashes of Luke's body shrinking invaded the clearing. The pain and grief from the months afterward also followed but Rose looked back down at the knight who had died of his own free will. The painful memories were desperately replaced with the visions of this man.

"**_If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here in the first place" _**Rose reminded herself as a sliver of sympathy for the man who'd ruined her life invaded her thoughts **_"If it wasn't for him Agea wouldn't be in danger"_**

Scowling she got to her feet slowly, lifting her hands to the sky she closed her eyes and simply stood in the middle of the clearing. The leaves shifted in the trees, and the wind howled with the threat of thunder as the knight's body began to glow. Rose opened her eyes with a flash as the crystal around her neck slowly lifted until it was floating and drawing itself over her head it floated till it lay against the knight's chest.

"**_So this is what she wouldn't give me to save Luke" _**Rose thought, angry tears blurring her vision as she watched the orb on the knight's chest rise and fall with his first breaths. When the orb tumbled to the ground, Rose slowly let the knight back to the ground. Turning away Rose roughly whipped away the tears that stained her cheeks.

Tilting her head back she stared into the sky and ran a trembling hand through her hair.

"I promised I wouldn't cry over you. So this is the last time." Rose shouted, as a bright bolt of lightening split the sky and her eyes narrowed "And I will _never again _give her the power to hurt someone I love"

With the pledge still ringing in the air and thunder and lightening, bellowing a warning, the sky opened up and poured. Looking back at the ground she glared at the knight and it was then she noticed that they weren't alone in the clearing. Lying on the ground a few feet away the boy with silver hair lay dead in his own blood.

"Calkin" Rose murmured her eyes running over his mangled body "A wolf child"

Walking over Rose gently laid a hand on the boy's chest, there was no beat, and when she lifted her fingers to his throat the same was for his pulse. Crushing the hope that he wasn't dead, Rose picked up the knights shirt and draped it over the young pup's face. New anger bubbled up but she pushed it down.

A sudden nicker from the trees to the side of her caused Rose to look up quickly, her back stiffened in surprise. Standing illuminated in the green light was a magnificent roan horse. A rough saddle sat atop it at an odd angle. Slowly Rose walked closer and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the green mass of vines that circled the horse's legs to keep it in place.

"Poor thing" Rose murmured, even as her hands stung from the liquid that seeped through the gashes in the plant. Wolves' bane was the only weakness a witch had, when the liquid inside touched Wicca flesh it stung leaving the equivalent of a 3rd degree burn on the skin. When she touched it not only did her skin burn but images flew. Images of the man who killed the young wolf.

"Poor thing" she murmured again attempting to keep her voice low and soothing through her clenched teeth. The man had left the wolves' bane there – he'd known she was coming.

The mare's eyes were wide in fear and she shied away when Rose reached to untie her hide legs. Running a soothing hand over the mare's neck she loosened the strands around her legs and stepped away when she reared. Stepping farther into the clearing she whispered softly "Your free, you can go"

The horse continued to shy nervously away, shifting from one foot to the other. Then as if nothing had happened she began to slowly chew the tatters of wolves' bane that lay around its feet.

Rose smiled but her laugh stopped before it started when she saw the man on the ground shift in sleep. Glancing down at him and the color returning to his cheeks she sighed and snapping her fingers had a fire going in the middle of the clearing.

"Can't have you dieing again can we?" Rose said in a sickly sweet voice, sinking to her feet she sat away from both bodies. The one that breathed and the one that became colder with every passing moment. Gazing into the flames she tried not to think of another body that would never breathe again. But when the knight began to stir the anger she'd been pushing back sprung out. Her normally emerald eyes turned forest green as outmost anger overwhelmed the young fledgling.

_

* * *

_

He remembered the cold, and the freezing water. Plunging through the ice and the piercing pain in his side. He remembered being dragged out again. But he blacked out to the sound of Bors commanding him to live and Arthur yelling demands. But … something tugged at his mind. A little boy with madly curly brown locks.

"**_Lucan" _**Dagonet thought in fearful panic as his eyes flew open. He wrenched up and ground his teeth as the pain from the memory pierced his side. Looking down he saw the marks on his side. There was warmth on his face, he realized and turning he had time to realize that a fire had been lit before his eyes met the emerald green eyes of a woman's who sat on the other side of the roaring flames.

"Where's Lucan?" He asked his voice a rough croak, the girl stared at him her eyes strangely, distant, her hands clenched as if she was in pain but before he could react an angry glint replaced the dull one. Dagonet watched thickly as her hand came to the side of his face.

SLAP

"You're a **_valiant idiot_**" She told him angrily her eyes narrowed in fury, Dagonet caught her hand by the wrist as it came again. His eyes narrowed as the rain came down in torrents around them. "If you hadn't cracked the ice, and bloody well gotten yourself killed …" Rose stopped when she saw Dagonet run a hand down his side.

Lifting her hands palm up to the sky, as if asking for help Rose closed her eyes in a mix of fury and frustration. Opening them again she tapped him on the head. Hard.

"That's right, _you died"_

_

* * *

_

_(A/N) You guys don't now how long I've been waiting to write that. Well if you read the author's note from the previous chapter you might … _

_Anyway I hope you like it and that you REVIEW! _

_I would like to know if you guys liked it enough to want more. _

_Not as mean as the first. _

_Madusa's Daughter_


	3. Burns

_**Blood on the Moon**_

_Hello everyone! I must say thank you for all the reviews I received for this chapter and for those who asked me why I killed Malachite I have one thing to say: all my characters who die receive justice. _

_Thanks goes to: Raegan, NINA SOCCER GIRL, The Wizard of Kazath, la argentintia, booness, and Lil Miz Rock Star. _

_Hopefully this list will grow to include others who read this story but don't review_

_Hope I'm not scaring anyone off_

_Happy Reading!_

_Chapter Three: Burns _

The rain continued to drench them as Dagonet's head reeled, the girl's words echoed in his head. The leaves in the trees shook violently and thunder split the sky, illuminating the woman who had just told him angrily that not only was he was an idiot but that she'd brought him back from the dead.

"**_Death" _**Dagonet thought, dazed, he didn't want to believe it but something in her angrily glinting eyes told him that she was telling the truth. Visions of white mists and enthralling singing filled his mind, blotting out almost all thought; but he groggily clutched a wisp to drive out the crooning.**_ "The Ice, I must have died from the fall through the ice" _**Dagonet attempted to recall something after the freezing cold water … anything, but all he could hear was the bewitching sounds in his mind. He couldn't remember anything except Lucan and the eerily familiar voice singing death.

"If I died, then what is this?" Dagonet asked pinning the woman's eyes with his own he gestured to the surrounding forest, his movements were jerking and nervous, she met his eyes with defiance and anger "And who are you, **lady**?" He asked his voice was flat, his hand still curled warningly around her wrist.

"What is this?" Rose asked incredously, visions of Luke and Agea were forcefully pushed into her mind blocking her inner eye; a witch's connection to her power. Her voice became harsh and bitter "Do not question what you've been given. You've been brought from the world of the dead to the land of the living" she spat disgust lacing her voice. Wrenching her wrist out of his hold she turned on her heel and walked over to the anxious mare, to calm her anger as well as her nerves. Something about the knight – other than the fact that she was being forced to save him when she couldn't even save her fiancé – was putting her on defense and rattling her nerves. Her hands bunched on the mare's bridle but the horse continued to eat grass as if she didn't have it in a death hold.

Dagonet watched as the woman closed her eyes and her hands loosened slowly on the bridle. When she turned back to him her face was calm – but her eyes were not. The look in her eyes was defiant and _something_ else that Dagonet couldn't quite place…. _Sadness._ Moving toward her he – more gently than last – gripped her wrist. But the movement was none the less a cautious one. His face remained impassive as an immediate concern rose in his mind, the most important one.

"Where's Lucan?" Dagonet asked for the second time, but his voice was stronger as the memories and images from before … his fall became clearer. **_"He was in the carriage. Before … my fall, but I need to know if he's okay" _**He watched as her eyes became clouded in anger before the strange blankness clouded her eyes and her other hand clutched something at her neck. But just as before he only, barely had time to watch before it was gone.

Rose's breath came out in a small gasp as she quickly dropped the crystal; her mind was packed with images of a little boy with crazily curling hair, and luminous brown eyes. She had seen him in pain and frighteningly screaming a name. Looking back into the knight's eyes her eyes narrowed again. She could distantly see, in her now clear minds eye reflections of Dagonet's memories. Images in blood red that were the violent scenes of the fall through the ice.

"**_He was yelling Dagonet"_** Her eyes remained fiercely on his, as the red lines faded away **_"This is Dagonet, the fallen Sarmatian Knight" _**

"He's in pain" Rose said her voice was flat and cruel reflecting the way she felt about the little boy's pain. Her eyes were sharp shards of cold rock; they narrowed when a flicker of something appeared in Dagonet's eyes.

"I don't know where but-" Rose didn't get a chance to finish because when the rough, war worn hand clenched tightly around her throat and her back came in hard contact with the rough bark of the ancient oak. Dagonet's green eyes were unreadable as he stared harshly into hers.

"Where is he?" he asked his voice rough with barley restrained rage. Rose's eyes, if possible, became harder.

"**_Not a very calm knight or he really cares about that boy" _**Rose thought ferocity as resentment rose in her throat **_"But why would he just leave him behind. He didn't have to die, and if he'd didn't die Agea wouldn't be on the edge of death, neither would this Lucan, and I wouldn't even be here!" _**Her anger grew until she had to focus on the hand clenched around her throat to stop her from exploding. Taking a deep breath, Rose straightened her shoulders and pinned his eyes.

"Lucan" Rose hissed, her voice was quiet but an obvious undertone or dangerous fury had Dagonet instinctively loosening his grip "Is in a place with the men you call brothers' but he is not safe and neither you nor Arthur can change that. He's dieing."

Dagonet's eyes narrowed to slits, and he violently wrenched away from her in disgust and anger. Rose restrained herself from rubbing her neck as a painful throbbing covered where Dagonet's hand had been.

"What are you?" He asked revulsion icing his voice coldly "Why have you sentenced an innocent boy to death?"

Rose's anger intensified to insanity as the memories of spurn and spite that her mother had described humans of having towards Wicca took over her mind and conquered her logic. She was exploding.

"I have done **_NOTHING;_** it is **_YOU_** who has sentenced young Lucan to death. Witch's don't randomly decide to kill innocents –" Rose stopped abruptly as Dagonet moved toward her slowly his movements slow; like those of a snake. Rose stood perfectly still, her hand raising sub- consciously to clutch the crystal. Dagonet approached slowly still, but in a quick second her wrists were once again being clutched. This time the smooth skin of wolves' bane slid over her skin. He eyes widened as Dagonet tightened it around her wrists until the plant was stretched to the point that the smallest resistance would break the vine. Rose stared at the vine that secured her wrists; faint moonlight illuminated the thin lines of blue on the plant. Lifting her head Rose met Dagonet's sharpened eyes with angry acceptance.

"**_A knight with knowledge of the plants, of course you would be the first one, the most important"_** Rose thought acidly, flashes of her mother's _command_ flickered in her mind.

"You know your charms" Rose said quietly, angry defeat in her eyes glinting in the newly found moonlight. Stepping back she put as much distance between them as possible, her hands moving as little as possible "If you want to save your King or the boy, I suggest you leave"

"Where will you go, witch? Who is to be your next victim?" Dagonet spat fiercely as he gestured to the boy who lay huddled on the ground, he could barely believe the words coming from his own mouth. Under any other circumstances he would be disgusted in himself, and he had to ignore the sliver of guilt that crept past his guard.

"**_If she knows Lucan's hurt and she knows Arthur is not safe, she knows what is to come and how to stop it. Or how to start it" _**Dagonet's eyes narrowed as he contemplated what the outcome of the war would be if this _witch _fell into Saxon hands.

"Your coming with me" Dagonet commanded, hooking an arm under her knees he hoisted her over his shoulder and hauled her to the mare that had stopped grazing and watched them with deep brown eyes. The sky began to cloud with the threat of more rain as Dagonet carried her to the mare.

"What …" Rose sputtered astonished as Dagonet effortlessly placed her on the saddle "Exactly what do you think your doing?" She demanded as she grabbed the saddle horn for support, immediately regretting it as the wolves' bane began to break and a thick black liquid seeped from the shallow tear. An agonizing burning sensation lined her wrists; gritting her teeth she narrowed her eyes as Dagonet tugged on the wolves' bane and tied her hands to the saddle horn. His eyes were serious and angry his touch gentle, despite the liquid that now burned her skin.

"What good does this do?" Rose demanded angrily, her hands were clenched as the pain increased on her wrists; she could feel her skin burning. Dagonet led the mare out from the trees, and grabbed the strands of wolves' bane that littered the ground.

"I know Herbology, as well as the tales my mother used to tell around the fire" Dagonet said quietly, tying the wolves' bane loosely together, he put it in a little pocket at the side of the saddle and whipped the image of his mother from his mind. She'd be long gone by the time he'd ever get the chance to return home. Hoisting himself up him mounted the horse behind Rose. Grabbing the reins and ignoring the proximity, he spoke dryly "I know well enough that that vine there stops your enchantments"

Shifting away from the hard wall of Dagonet's chest she shifted in the saddle, ignoring the burning sensation in her wrists. When the horse began to move slowly under her she narrowed her eyes angrily.

"What exactly do you intend to do _knight_, Were 700 leagues from where you were buried" She hissed as the movement of the horse began to match the throbbing scorch of her wrists.

"A knight can always find his way to the wall" Dagonet recited, tugging the reins right, the skin of his arms lightly skimming hers'. Closing her eyes slowly she ignored the tingling feeling that ran up her arm and resisted the urge to clobber him. The soft padding of the mare's hoofs and the knight's breathing were in tune. One soothing, one infuriating. Breathing deeply, Rose listened to the soft sound of hoofs and blocked out his breathing.

"**_I've been outsmarted by a Knight who doesn't know when to hold his own" _**Rose thought, she felt a warmth on her neck as the now familiar visions of the fall through the ice again clouded her mind. Breathing deeply she watched Dagonet pierced by an arrow and then another, just as quickly as the image appeared it vanished. Opening her eyes she felt the heat from Dagonet's body behind her and hear his quiet breathing, an exact opposite to what had been in her vision. Anger surged up again, and soft rain began to fall **_"Idiot. I don't want to be here, but I have to save Agea… and the little boy... He's not safe" _**Rose thought groggily, as she felt the rain soak into her clothes. Her thoughts muddled as her sleep deprived mind struggled to stay awake.

"**_Lucan is not one of the fallen, he should not have to die"_** Rose thought as her eyes shut slowly and she slumped wearily in the saddle as one last thought ran through her mind.

"_**Neither should Agea"**_

**

* * *

**

(A/N: I'm dreadfully sorry this chapter is so short and I promise that the next one will be ATLEAST twice as long. Anyway Review and tell me what you think...

Madusa's Daughter


	4. Attacks, Anguish, and Arrival

_**Blood on the Moon**_

_Just to clear things up because I am getting numerous questions/ comments about it( I'm not mad don't worry simply trying to clarify things): Luke is NOT Rose's brother. Anyway, I'm so happy everyone seems to be showing interest in this story, I felt like those Knights needed justice… : ) _

_Thanks goes to all my reviewers I'm glad I didn't make anyone **too** angry about such a short chapter. _

**_Chapter Four: Attacks, Anguish, and Arrival_**

Calkins in fur and skin strewn the ground huddled in clumps, the entire pack of blue bloods, though their Princess did not lie among them. In the tree that cast its shadow warningly over them, Ashyia slept restlessly on the lowest branch. Shifting, a pair of piercing azure eyes flew open as she nearly fell off the limb.

"**_Blasted Storms" _**Ashyia muttered incoherently as she steadied herself on the branch. Leaping gracefully from the tree she eyed the stormy sky angrily as she stretched her tired muscles. Climbing lazily over the clumps of wolves and Calkin spawn she scrambled over to a certain clump, Ashyia stopped when she spotted a burst of light brown hair amid the masses of black. Slinking over she crouched to the side of the wolf daughter, the tan hide clothing barley seen under the mass of fur that sprawled on top of her. With an amused smirk at her friend's antics, she gently nudged the girl.

"Kaia" she growled quietly, barely restraining another smirk when the girl mumbled unintelligibly and shifted closer to her lover.

"KAIA"

"What? – What!" Kaia demanded groggily when she lurched up, her sleeping companion growled quietly, still sleeping and snaked an arm around Kaia's waist.

"Kaia where's Mal?" Ashyia snarled tiredly

Kaia's murky ocean blue eyes pinned hers as the snoring from the wolf beside her increased. Glancing at her lover quickly, she quirked an eyebrow at Ashyia.

"The peasant wolf?" Kaia asked distastefully "Why are you looking for him? His mongrel blood isn't even worth –"she stopped abruptly when she noticed Ashyia's hands clenching threateningly at her sides, her claws slowly sliding from her fingers. Shaking her head Kaia stared defiantly at Ashyia before gesturing vaguely behind her "Last time I saw him he was by the Crossing" Shaking her head again she lay back down and strung an arm around the wolf's neck.

Calming herself slowly Ashyia counted furiously to ten in her head and then stomped through sleeping forms to where a small trickling of water ran through the clearing the Calkin's had conquered and claimed. Azure eyes thoroughly searched the trees, but not a flicker of a moving Calkin form could be seen through the leaves. The sounds of her pack growls, snores, and shifting were hastily zoned out as she got to her hands and knees to search the ground.

"**_Where are you Mal?" _**Ashyia thought panicking as she traced her hands over small trails and markings; she stopped when she saw the faint skidding of a running wolf imprinted in the dirt. Raising her head she stared off into the trees and saw broken branches hanging and disturbed undergrowth. Leaping to her feet she ran swiftly following the trail of mussed greenery. **_"When I find you… you are so dead" _**Ashyia thought annoyed as a sliver of worry slipped into her conscious, she distantly felt the branches scraping at her face, though they left no lines or marks on her pale skin.

Skidding into a clearing Ashyia stopped running and stood silently, a cold shiver running up her spine. The scent she'd been following, _his_ scent was stronger; but it had changed. He smelled of blood, _Calkin _blood. Turning slowly on her heels Ashyia's eyes landed jerkily on the motionless form laying on the ground. Bile rose swiftly in her throat as she stepped closer and her eyes met a pair of blank electric blue ones. **_"No, No, No," _**Ashyia thought desperately, tears pricking her eyes but she refused to let them fall even as she saw the puddle of black blood pooled around him. **_"You can't leave me alone, we were going to stop it and end all of this. I need you"_**

Kneeled carelessly by his sides she lifted the rough material from his face heedless to the fact that her tight hide clothes were absorbing blood. Her movements slowed as the moonlight filtering through the trees glinted brightly off the hilt of the silver dagger which stuck cruelly at his throat. Swallowing the chill that rose in her chest Ashyia circled the dagger with her hands, the silver was cool on her skin, and she clenched her eyes closed as she violently wrenched the knife from her friend's neck. Shuddering lightly Ashyia's hand clenched on the ground, the knife near her chest. . .

"**_No" _**Ashyia thought incredulously, she could feel the deep etchings against her skin. The symbol of a pentagram bit into her skin, and she angrily stared at the symbol as she leapt to her feet **_"Wicca, Only Wiccan would claim an innocent" _**Gripping the small dagger more tightly in her hand, until the solid silver imprinted in her skin. A quiet crack of a branch had her back tensing in a moments passing, her hand clenched lethally on the dagger; the sound of paws padding ground resounded through the clearing. Feeling light breath on her neck and a pressure on her back she spun on her heel, to have her foot tangled in the material that had covered Malachite's face. Her breathing increased as she landed inches from Malachite's face, and her hand gripped the rough cloth not noticing the smears of black smudged on the edge.

Staring into the trees Ashyia searched for the presence that had been behind her, the leaves shifted in the trees, rustling loudly but no other sound could be heard. Turning with the dagger in her hand she moved to race home, when her eyes met a pair of startled ocean blue ones amidst the leaves.

"Kaia" Ashyia whispered, the blood draining from her face as she felt the silver dagger in her hand grow colder. Looking down she saw the blood that smeared her hand and glanced back up quickly "Kaia I didn –"

Ashyia stopped abruptly when she was thrown to the ground, a heavy weight landing on her chest; she stared angrily up into a pair of wolf eyes.

"Gabriel" Ashyia hissed at Kaia's lover as he landed with his paws pinning her to the ground "Get off" She snarled twisting her wrist until the dagger was pointed up.

"Sorry Princess, I can't let you up" He snapped back his eyes were dark with hatred and malice as he stared into hers, his paw now pressing forcefully down on her wrist to protect himself from the knife "Kaia's gone to get the elders"

Cold dread ran up her spine as she heard the rough padding of the Calkin pack enter the clearing. An elder was there. "I'm innocent" Ashyia snarled loudly when a shadow fell across Gabriel's back "I have not done anything wrong, and I DON"T deserve this!" Ashyia turned her head and her eyes widened as they fell on the Elder. His tan clothing were in dirty tater's that hung around him and his ebony silver hair hung lank and greasy down his back. A distinct quarter moon rose high on his collar bone, shining silver in the light.

"**_Missing my arse" _**Ashyia thought furiously, pieces of her mother's stories of historic battles between Blue Blood and Silver Blood ran rampant in her mind; the story of the wolf king's death rang highest. "K ...King?" Ashyia stuttered, fury turning her eyes deep blue.

The king's eyes came back to hers quickly and in a flash Gabriel's body flew from hers, she distantly heard an angry cry, before she was yanked to her feet and a hand clenched lethally around her neck.

"You say you are innocent, but if you did not kill this mongrel blood who did?" He demanded, his eyes were murky and Ashyia stared astonished as his other hand lashed out towards her. She was thrown to the ground only to be hauled back to her feet again by an Aspling that stood behind her. Glaring at the mythical king Ashyia steadied her and fought against the guard's claws that held her back, her hands clenched on the dagger she still held.

"Do you see any evidence of my killing Malachite?" Ashyia spat back angrily the stinging on her cheek disappeared as soon as it started, she gestured toward his body and then lifted her hand, the dagger glinting strongly in the light "This is not my knife" She said belatedly when she noticed the direction of the king's eyes. Panic slid slickly into her mind as she saw the looks of anger on the accompanying Calkin's' faces.

"You were caught red handed drenched in Calkin blood" The pack leader recited and Ashyia's eyes went cold and hard, struggling she received another blow to the face and stood fuming. **_"There exiling me, without a trial." _**Ashyia thought disgustedly, as her eyes fell on Malachite's lifeless body. **_"I'm to be murdered by my own kind and sent to death, the ultimate punishment, for something I didn't do." _**

Lifting her head Ashyia's eyes narrowed, the most revered of Calkin Royalty was persisting in unjust causes. **_"Nothing new there" _**She thought angrily, watching the King Calkin lift his head and recite.

"From darkness we have come 

And to light you will go 

The blood that runs through your veins 

Will be taken as so

Deprived of your fur 

You will live in skin

Ruled by the moon

Without your power

And die as those we prey"

An agonizing howling filled the clearing as all the Calkins lifted there voices in a single howl. It rang hollowly inside her head and Ashyia hissed as she felt the welt on her cheek rise and sting again, pain rolling through her body. She collapsed to the ground and her hand clenched on the rough material before she was wrenched back to her feet again, the howl still ringing in her head.

"**_Not a chance" _**Ashyia thought running her clenched fingers over the edge of the fabric **_"Someone is going to pay. The Witch who murdered Mal"_**

Narrowing her eyes she jumped roughly backwards and jumped over the Calkin behind her. Even as she felt the branches of the oak slit her skin she heard her father's damning words follow her.

"You are no longer a hunting wolf, you are the hunted"

* * *

Dagonet's hands stayed light on the reins while he sat tensely, intentionally ignoring the occultist who sat straight as a board in the saddle in front of him. He could here the soft sounds of her angry breath but with relief could here no mumbled enchantments. 

"**_Ma's tales are true then" _**Dagonet recalled, the sound of hoofs changing as he lead the mare onto a smoothened path, the far - off flickering lights signaled a village was close. **_"She can see the future and is in touch with the devil" _**Dagonet's face hardened as her words concerning Lucan echoed in his mind, with the thought he began to spur the horse on.**_ "She will never hurt Lucan; he doesn't deserve anymore people hurting him for what he is. She will, and if not she will use him against the knights" _**He moved one hand to his side to gently test his injury **_"She can't be evil, though she brought me back from the … dead. Why would she take back the life of a warrior who died far from her country" _**Dagonet's pondering stopped as the woman's body slumped in front of him. Startled he swung an arm out to prevent her from sliding off the saddle, her head lolled and then seemed to stop her face turned up, on his shoulder. Familiar whines of music rung in his mind causing a beat in his temple as he gazed down on the woman slumped against him. Coils of dark mahogany hair spread out in opaque lines along his bare chest, the tips dancing in the wind; her face was calm as it hadn't been when she'd been awake. Her back and head pressed to his skin he noticed the thick black liquid covering the rough saddle horn, coating the skin of her wrists.

"**_Beauty can be deceiving" _**Dagonet told himself firmly as she shifted in sleep and her wrists tensed against the wolves' bane. The same black liquid dripping from the vine, the woman continuing to move in sleep. Taking the reins in one hand he gently leaned forward, ignoring the sensation of her skin rubbing his and gently took her hands in his. Inspecting her wrist he saw a faint line of crimson underneath the sticky liquid. **_"Burns, it burns her flesh" _**Dagonet's eyes sharpened as he ran his eyes over the scorched line of flesh**_ "It stops her spells but injures her, she can't do harm in her sleep" _**Dagonet reassured himself, tugging on the reins halted the mare beside a growth of trees, their branches casting shadows over them as the sun rose silently on the horizon setting the Autumn leaves ablaze. Dagonet twisted the reins around the horn of the saddle, and stiffly but gently holding the woman still he began to unwrap the vine that snaked around her wrists. As his hands swept gently over the burns, the woman wrenched away and gasped painfully in slumber. Dagonet caught both her and his balance a moment before she slipped from the horse. Turning her hands into his again his eyes fell on her face the moment her eyes flew open, just as he heard the distinct sound of an arrow whistling through the air.

_**

* * *

**_

_The soft lull of water lapping against wood had Rose's head lifting. Staring around blearily she felt the roughness of driftwood along the skin of her legs, the soft ocean breeze on her cheek and heard the sound of flapping sails. Sitting up she squinted against the sunlight and jolted back when someone's face appeared hovering above hers. _

"_My enthralling flower, finally decided to wake up?" Tawny brown hair fell into his deep brown eyes; Rose threw her arms around his neck as his voice echoed in her mind. But as her arms landed they landed around nothing; air. He no longer stood in front of her. _

"_Over here flower" He called from behind her, spinning on her heel Rose turned toward his voice but he wasn't there, and her feet wouldn't stop spinning. Her mouth opened in a scream but no sound came out. Then another voice called …_

"_You are sentencing him to death" _

_Rose stopped spinning as she collapsed to the ground, landing in a slick liquid. Looking down Rose's mouth opened in a deathly scream, but no sound came out. The severed head of a pig with tawny brown eyes stared up from the puddle of sickly red blood that pooled on the dark wood of the boat. _

_Turning, she ran from the slaughtered swine, the ghostly blank eyes followed her. The water over the side of the boat was murky and angry, swirling violently in waves that shook her balance. Wind pulled at her hair, at her skin as she stood horrified at the edge of the ship. Suddenly there was no ship, only waves soaking her in water. A voice rang out loudly against the sound of the water._

_Wake up_

_Turning she ran and this time a pair of arms tightened around her. Looking up her eyes connected with a pair of forest green ones. _

"**Wake up"**

Wrenching up, Rose's eyes flew open and connected with Dagonet's as his voice carved through her dream. Staring into the depths of green Rose barely had time to shake the last dregs of dream away before she heard the sound of a shaft of wood cutting through the air and an angry cry from behind them. As she tensed against the remaining wolves' bane she felt Dagonet's arm tighten around her waist and she was crushed against his body as the horse flew forward.

Her mind cleared suddenly and she saw the royal blue warriors crash through the trees and run towards them. Looking at the fisted hand at her waist she knew they had no weapons.

"**_Protection, I need a protection spell" _**Rose thought in panic, the cries of the Woads becoming clearer and louder "I need my hands –

Rose's thoughts were interrupted as she felt the horse stumble suddenly and she saw with bile in her throat the dull axe which lay imbedded in the mare's shoulder. A moment later, she tumbled jerkily to the ground the horse collapasing under them. Her head hit the saddle with a sickening crack and the vine broke from around the saddle horn, the air filled with the mare's agonized neighing and the clash of metal on metal as she fell harshly from the horse's side. Rose's eyes narrowed as she saw Dagonet with the axe clenched in his hands warding off seven Woads, his back turned protectively toward her.

"**_He's shielding me" _**Rose thought, controlling the lurch of stomach she felt when she saw the mare's blood smeared over the axe and Dagonet's hands. She felt her heart leap when she saw his feeble attempt at protection and pointedly ignoring it she narrowed her eyes at his back _**"He doesn't trust me but is risking his life for me" **_Her anger grew covering the emotion she refused to name **_"Idiot!"_**

Teeth clenched in both pain and anger, Rose emptied her mind slowly; panic a slick coat around her. She faded quickly the sounds of the battle and the mare's distress. A cool metallic feel on her arms alerted her to the Wicca dagger that lay in her palm, sandwiched between her hands. Opening her eyes they fell on the dagger every Witch held inside themselves as the sounds around her returned. Restraining herself from looking for Dagonet as the first sounds of metal on flesh echoed through the clearing. Gripping the dagger in one hand she sawed blindly at the vine ignoring the pain. When another crack echoed through the clearing Rose leapt to her feet, shaking off the shreds of Wolves bane, the dagger fading from her hand.

Angry storm clouds blew in from seemingly nowhere, as Rose lifted her hands toward the Woad who stood with an arrow wielded towards her heart. Clashes continued as the newly risen sun was blotted out, her second sight subconsciously fixed on Dagonet.

"Drop your weapon" Rose called to the Woad, the language of the Forest slid easily off her tongue and she noted the flicker of surprise in the warrior's eyes but he scanned her upraised hands and his grip tightened on the bow.

"**_No weapons, they think easy game" _**Rose thought grimly, flashes of her weaponless battle with her mother pierced her thoughts as the arrow left the bow;heading straight for her heart.Rose's anger lashed out with her power. The Woad flew violently through the air, the arrow floated inches from her chest. She saw his body slumped against a tree trunk a league away, remnants of the bow lay scattered at her feet. Grasping her control, she waved her hand and the Woads who battled Dagonet flew into the air the arrow falling to join the bow. Three trails of blood flowed three, and two writhed in protest blotches of black and blue lined their skin.

Rose's eyes sharpened as she counted and Dagonet's narrowed in suspicion, mistrust - that Rose suspected was aimed at her not the warriors who threatened them - lined his rough features as he held the axe threateningly in front of him.

"**_There are only five, I threw one but shouldn't there be anoth – " _**Rose's thoughts stopped abruptly as a grubby hand slid around her neck and tightened threateningly. Rose saw Dagonet stiffen defensively as a scratchy voice whispered against her ear. English tumbling awkwardly from his mouth as he glared at Dagonet.

"Let down my Warriors or I slit her throat"

* * *

The rising sun threw eerie orange shadows on the forest floor as her feet raced over the ground. Her bare feet aced and she distantly registered the feel of blood seeping into the ground, but she couldn't stop. She had to keep running, running away from the horror of her kind and the pain in her heart. The pain that beat with a beat that echoed his name in her mind.

Pushing through the rough scratch of brambles Ashyia stumbled onto a smoothened path that cut through the forest. Skidding to a halt she ignored the pain that coursed through her body as she collapsed to the ground, her hand clenched on the material that she'd carried from the place of _his_ murder.

Lifting her head she tried to clear his face from her mind, the ancient trees around her a shield from eyes and in her mind a trap that she could fall into from her kind.

"**_They are no longer my family" _**Ashyia thought furiously as she clenched more tightly in her hand **_"You are not my blood and you never were. Only you understood, only you cared" _**Looking at the material her mind clouded with anger and her breath quickened as flashes of his face entered her mind. Images of a silver dagger piercing through her calm and replaced it with images of Wicca blood running from a witch's throat.

"**_I will find you!" _**Ashyia thought again as she lay clutching the material to her face, her face buried in the cloth **_"Even if I have to hunt you down and …" _**Ashyia's vicious thoughts trailed off; lifting her hand she noticed the dark smudges that marred her fingers. Her narrowed as they fell on the symbols smudged in ashes on the cloth.

"Damn it" Ashyia hissed angrily as her nails ripped through the material. Leaping to her feet angrily she began to run but a scent on the air had her skidding to a stop half a league from where she'd sat.

"**_Wicca blood" _**Ashyia smiled revenge coursing through her veins as the burnt wood smell of spilt Wiccan blood drifted to her on the wind mixed with the distinct smell of fear. Her azure eyes narrowed as her feet raced across the ground, the smell becoming stronger. A small smile formed on her pale face.

"_**Mess with a Calkin, mess with the Princess. Ready or not here I come"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rose felt the color drain from her face, slick liquid from the blade slid onto her skin and the same piercing pain in her wrists ravaged the skin on her neck. She saw out of the corner of her eye Dagonet's tensed stance, axe held ready and had to struggle to clear her mind to block out the pain.

"**_Of course Wolves' Bane oil" _**Rose though through painfully clenched teeth _**"Who **doesn't **have**** wolves' bane" **_Catching the movement from the corner of her eye Rose saw Dagonet move stealthily toward the Woad who held her life in his hands. Panic had Rose opening her mouth as she felt the Woad reach for a small dagger.

"I do not follow the commands of those who attack without question and kill without guilt"

Reaching out desperately with her mind, she felt her Magik lash out as she felt the Woad who held her jerk, the blade skimming her cheek. Spinning around her eyes fell on the axe imbedded in the Woad's neck. Lifting her eyes they connected with Dagonet's and held, her heart beating violently in her chest as he kept her gaze. Moss green eyes intense on hers, she could see the Woad's corpse reflected harshly in his eyes. Letting out a shaky breath she tore her eyes and heard an echoing thump behind her.

The two Woads who remained alive climbed hurriedly to their feet, eyes filled with anger and fear as Rose lifted her hand threateningly.

"You will perish for your crime" One Woad spat his many markings shining briefly in the struggling sun light before he disappeared with the other into the dark of the forest. Rose heard a crunch of dirt behind her, and turning on her heel her hands came up in surprise bracing against Dagonet's chest. Eyes narrowed to slits, and burying the tingle she felt from his skin against hers she yanked her wrists back. Dagonet reached out and braceleted her wrists in one hand and caught her eyes again as he lifted a hand to the small scorch on her cheek.

"Let go" Rose hissed tugging on her wrists, his hand merely tightened on her wrists until she couldn't move them though his touch remained gentle.

"Stop struggling" Dagonet commanded quietly, his voice somehow managing to echo in her head. Unable to stop the tingling his hands sent over the skin of her cheek, a bolt of power shot from her hands and she saw the line of blue light hit his hands. His eyes narrowed intensely on hers but he didn't move away as she saw him tense. "I'm a healer. I need to check the wounds"

"I'll heal on my own" Rose lied wrenching back but her eyes widened in panic and her movements stilled as her eyes fell on the line of blood which ran down Dagonet's chest from his shoulder. Forgetting her anger and ignoring the queasy feeling in her stomach, Rose yanked on her hands. Taking Dagonet by surprise her wrists slid from his grasp, but before he could reach for them again Rose gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He stood mesmerized as she began to chant softly, clouds swirled in the sky,, rays of sun light fighting their way through. Rose's other hand lifted to her crystal, rays of sunlight dancing of the orb. His eyes connected with hers as the first strains of her enchantment tumbled easily from her mouth.

_What came from another I now return_

_Its power over him no longer burn_

_And let it be done_

_That it harm no one_

As their gazes continued to hold, neither noticed the dark blood that dripped from her wrist to muddle with his.

A large electric shock had both Knight and Witch lurching back, the last strains of her spell ringing in the air. Rose breath hitched, the lurch of power barely controlled in her mind as she realized what happened. Her eyes lifted to see the unmarred skin of his shoulder, spinning around Rose folded her arms across her chest, the lurching power of the Blood Bond ripping through her. Closing her eyes in desperation her mind screaming Panic Rose attempted to control her anger. She couldn't leave she was stuck in Rome, bonded to Dagonet. As Rose's eyes narrowed and her mind searched for a loop hole her second sight saw the form running through the forest, an aura of blood shed and slaughter surrounded the body , the image forcing thoughts of Agea out of her head.

"**_A Calkin" _**Rose thought as her eyes opened grimly, hope of leaving to help Agea fled **_"Perfect, Just perfect" _**Turning she gently laid her hands on the soft fur of the horse's barrel to silence her whinnies, her eyes closed, warmth flowing from her fingers. She heard the intake of breath from behind her and tensed as she felt Dagonet come up behind her. Opening her eyes she rose slowly with the mare, her eyes staring into deep brown ones full of kindness.

"You're a sweet girl" Rose whispered running her fingers lightly over the spot where the wound had been, the skin now unmarred. Her fingers gently weaved a spell of calm as she soothed with her voice "You need a name" staring into eyes full of kindness the word slipped from her tongue "Dulcinda"

Sliding gracefully onto the saddle, Rose stared down at Dagonet, her eyes dark.

"We need to leave"

"What enchantments did you cast?" Dagonet asked his voice cold as he set the axe in the saddle bag, subconsciously shaking the image of her crooning to the horse out of his mind. His hands slyly stole a piece of Wolves' Bane from

Ignoring the sense of shocked hurt Rose answered icily "Only ones to heal and protect" Rose said turning away so he couldn't see her eyes. **_"The only spells I cast as you cast the other" _**

"There is someone following us , we need to leave _now" _Rose repeated when Dagonet continued to stand on the ground. She saw his eyes sharpen as he continued to listen, he raised his head when he realized what her ears had when she'd cast the healing spell. The forest was deathly quiet.

Climbing into the saddle behind her Dagonet slid the reins from her hands and eased the mare into a steady jog. The pace was easy but the woman remained tense in from of him, the muscles in her back tensed. As the mare's hoofs clattered on covering ground his thoughts flew to Lucan.

"**_She knows where he is" _**Dagonet thought, the distant silhouette of Hadrien's Wall had a spurt of hope rising in his throat **_"But she didn't say where he was" _**

"Hadrien's Wall" Dagonet said quietly, as the silhouette became clearer. Rose straightened if possible more in the saddle. Her hand reached instinctively to the only connection to a home she never wanted as she gazed at a plae that fel more like home then her's ever had.

"_**Hadrien's Wall"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_(A/N: ' author lets out a deep breath' Okay, I can't say I'm not happy that I finally finished this chapter! Believe me, but now I'm going to go happily ignore my homework and start writing the next chapter : ) For those of you who don't read author's pages **ALL MY STORIES ARE STILL GOING TO BE UPDATED ON THE 22nd OF DECEMBER! **I just decided that I would use the upcoming chapter as my update then instead of this one. As Promised this chapter is ALOT longer than the last. Thankyou for reading and Please REVIEW!_

_Madusa's Daughter_


	5. Trial of a Witch

_Blood on the Moon_

_Hello everyone … That's right! I've returned from my long escape from fanfiction. Unfortunately with the guilt of not updating this story for the wonderful people who read it (I'm not only talking about you Wolves) and though I could give you a thousand excuses (which would all be valid) the truth is I hit a wall for some time with this story. So now that I managed to break through that wall Updates should probably be appearing more frequently. _

_**Dedication: **__This chapter of BOTM has a very special dedication. I dedicate this chapter to reader "LoveAroundEmbers" and assure her/him that their comment was not rude in the least if anything it encouraged me to return faster. So thank you __**LoveAroundEmbers**_

_Last Note: Here you are Big Girls Don't Cry here's Lila except I've changed the spelling slightly._

_Chapter Five: Trial of a Witch and Dream of Another _

Light filtered lazily through the hard wooden beams that sheltered the tavern. Glinting dully of the rough stone cup Lila stood filing for the young page who panted behind the counter. Light blue eyes narrowed slowly as the heavily watered down ale was slid over. A swell of emotion rose in Lila as she watched those light blue eyes; eyes she knew were the mirror image of her own.

"_**And belonging to possibly half of the abandoned children in Hadrien's Wall" **_Lila thought wearily, her mind whirling with the implications that plagued her every day.

"I've been working all day!" The boy complained loudly slamming the cup on the counter in disgust, Lila raised an eyebrow slowly.

"And so have many others for years beyond your young age. You want more ale? Wait till you can stomach it!" Lila told the boy sharply, pushing away the stray stands of fire red hair - as well as those bitter thoughts - and attempted to restrain her amusement. The corners of her mouth twitched from the effort as the boy waddled off scowling, into the dim light and noise of the tavern. Though still shy of noon men crowded the long wooden tables. The sound of daggers hitting – or in some cases missing – the roughly painted target and the low sound of many voices seemingly talking at once; as familiar to Lila as the woman who bustled beside her. Of course, being trailed by two pairs of tiny feet and clinging arms.

Turning Lila smiled as Vanora attempted to continue basting the raw pork with her youngest swaddled in one arm and another, not much older child laughingly pulling on the skirt of her dress. Lila laughed along with the second child as she picked her up and rested her in her own arms. Continuing to wash away the dirt that caked overnight on the stone counters. Vanora smiled brightly as Lila moved to take over the job of basting the meat, handing back the other child who squealed delightedly to be back in her mother's arms. Looking up, Lila caught the look on Vanora's face.

"Yes, Vanora?" Lila asked cautiously, subconsciously pushing up the sleeves of her white winter gown.

"What's on your mind child?" Vanora inquired, vibrant green eyes locked on Lila's. Her body swaying gently as she attempted to rock her youngest to sleep.

"Who's says there's anything on my mind?" Lila quipped her tone sharp as she avoided the observant eyes of the woman who had been like a mother to her.

"The Woman who raised you" replied Vanora her eyes darkening. Letting out an audible sigh Lila finally lifted her eyes to meet Vanora's.

"That Boy could be my brother" Lila said softly lifting the pot containing the skinned boar that would serve as dinner for the Knights, under the counter and onto the coal pit. The pot slammed onto the grate as Lila's temper flared. Spinning around she turned away from Vanora's understanding eyes and continued to wash the mugs that lined the counter. "I wouldn't even know it"

"Dear – " Vanora began but was quickly cut off as a loud and noisy group of pages signaled the lunch rush. Sighing Vanora started preparing plates with bread and cheese, as she passed Lila she whispered one thing.

"Sometimes it's better not to know then to worry about the truth"

Lila's mind whirled with this message and turning her temper sparked when Vanora's eyes meet hers across the counter.

"_**She knows" **_Lila thought shocked _**"Who my parents are …"**_

* * *

The pale stone of Hadriens wall stood loomingly tall as Dulcinda and her passengers drew closer to the archway. The sound of her hoofs echoed dully in Rose's head, her eyes cautiously taking in the sight of the fortress that harbored the two others who stood on the thin line of her sister's life. Sighing angrily Rose attempted to draw her thoughts away from the turmoil at "_home"_. This task was unexpectedly easy as Dagonet gracefully stopped the mare at the gate that bared entrance to the Wall. Rose's breath caught in her throat as a century on guard questioned Dagonet's entrance to the wall. Their voices faded suddenly from her mind, her eyes closing simultaneously. A single flash of memory obscured her thoughts. An image of a smiling man with dark brown eyes and short curly hair ripped though her, his usually laughing eyes somber as he tried desperately to tell her something. Rose's eyes snapped open and her hands clenched painfully on the saddle horn. The image disappearing as suddenly as it had come. The name of the man who haunted her echoing painfully in her mind.

_Luke. _

Her eyes focusing on the path ahead she realized that the vision had taken merely a second. The rough metal gate had opened to allow them entrance. Dulcinda's Hoofs thudded on the stone floor, and Rose watched as Dagonet managed to clear a path through the crowds of people gathered in what she concluded was a market place. The bustle of bodies and loud voices did not cease but continued on as if believed to be dead knights walked this passage daily.

Rose's body tensed slowly as a sudden a stir began in the crowd, she distinctly heard the words "Dead Knight… Sir Dagonet" the sounds that had greeted them slowly began to cease. Dagonet continued to lead Dulcinda through the now gaping crowd. His eye fixed on a small opening in front of him, which he quickly led them through. The eerie silence now interrupted by the soft neighing and nickering of horses. Rose straightened quickly in the saddle when she felt the absence of heat at her back and the thud of boots on the stable floor.

Lifting her eyes she met Dagonet's emotionlessly; though emotionless was not how she felt. Ignoring the hand he offered, and holding his gaze she gracefully dismounted to the clean swept floor. Turning Rose made to move away, but a hand circling her wrist halted the movement. Clenching her teeth harshly as the burns at her wrist ached against Dagonet's gentle hold, Rose swiveled around and found herself again, startled to be abruptly against him. Her free hand splayed across his chest as she caught her ground. Disregarding the unsettling closeness Rose's eyes darkened in anger and disbelief when she felt the now familiar slide of wolves' bane around her wrist. Her thoughts muddled uneasily, an emotion with the same ferocity that had been brought on by Luke's image ripped though her as she watched Dagnet's hands at her wrist. Wrapping the vine firmly but gently Dagonet's eyes caught Rose's. He didn't miss the quick flash of hurt.

"You lose trust easily, _Sir _Dagonet" Rose hissed softly, the words coming un-bidden to her lips. Her eyes carefully blank of emotion. Answering pangs of guilt and confusion ran though Dagonet's mind but he pushed them furiously aside.

"You can't lose something you haven't been given" He whispered coldly, His furious eyes locked on hers. Gazes locked, neither moved until the sound of hurried footsteps sounding behind them wrenched them apart. They both watched a pocked face man come quickly towards them and abruptly stop; both attempting to erase the other from their minds. The man nearly stumbled to the floor at the sight in front of him. Rose watched the man's eyes go wide in astonishment and could almost hear him convincing himself that he was hallucinating. Then those startled eyes landed on hers. Her spine stiffened subconsciously expecting some accusation to why she was here. But the man drew his eyes away, his thoughts obviously more muddled by the presence of Dagonet then the presence of a Witch.

Stepping forward hesitantly the man lifted a trembling hand to the warn face of his friend. His eyes widened - if possible - larger when his fingers met warm skin. Skin that had been lifeless last time he'd seen it. Crossing himself hurriedly Joles stuttered disbelievingly–

"S-Sir Dagonet?"

Rose watched with annoyed eyes as Dagonet's mouth twitched into the first smile she'd seen. Ignoring the faint sense of misgiving she moved slightly to loosen the tense pressure that Dagonet's hand placed on her wrists. His eyes moved to hers and she watched the smile fall from his lips.

Joles watched also and was shocked – for the third time that night – by the anger Dagonet showed towards this women. "Who … " He stuttered nodding towards Rose "When … How did…?"

Dagonet's eyes hardened, the joy he had felt at being home dimming quickly. His eyes flickered back to Rose.

"I have to see Arthur" Tugging lightly on Rose's wrists he firmly led her to the open entrance straight across from the stables. The strong smell of roasted meat and ale reached Rose as she was firmly pushed through the door to the tavern. Unlike in the market, noise immediately ceased when Dagonet walked in slowly behind her. Rose's eyes swept over the people gathered along the tables and the target.

"_**All Knights and Pages. Some of them not much older than Ag – " **_

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop as her eyes met a pair of tawny brown ones across the room. A pair that was all too familiar. Her breath clogged painfully in her throat as she saw the very image of Luke sat in the middle of a table full of happy people enjoying a meal. The grease shining of their fingers; Pork, they were eating pork. Her heart beat unhealthily fast against her rib cage. The image swam in her eyes and she heard a shout from Luke's Duplicate, a slam and a women's voice before she wrenched and threw up the bile that stolen her breath and clogged her throat.

* * *

Moss green eyes took in the well-known sight of the tavern and the men and women her thought of as family. His heart swelled with the true belief. He was alive, He was home. He watched silently as the talking ceased and his eyes landed on the wide eyes of his cousin. Before he could make any movements several things happened at once. Lancelot looked up from his food and typically his eyes locked on the new woman who had entered the room before him. A strange look seemed to pass over his face he opened his mouth a second before Dagonet heard Rose's quick intake of breath.

"Catch her!"

Dagonet spun quickly and caught Rose around the waist, seconds before she hit the ground and seconds after she emptied her stomach. Hauling her up he placed a hand on either side of her face and noted the pale skin, shallow breathing and wide eyes. Eyes that remained locked on Lancelot's across the room. Again before he could move to set her down or lead her to a chair a loud slam echoed through the tavern. A hundred and more pairs of eyes ripped away from the strange happenings in the doorway. To focus on Lila who stalked away from the mug she'd just slammed on the counter.

"That's it! I've had enough things to think about today!" She muttered loudly moving out from behind the counter and heading towards the stairs to the west quarters "I'm going to bed!"

Stalking up the stairs she was abruptly pulled back as a hand yanked her arm. Spinning around she met the astonished eyes of a knight who sat at one of the farthest tables beside Arthur. Ice blue eyes stared at the two figures in the door as his hand continued none to lightly yanking on her sleeve. His mouth was moving but sound refused to come out.

"WHAT GAWAIN?" Lila yelled loudly eyes narrowed.

The familiar sound of Lila yelling at Gawain seemed to be the push everyone needed. Suddenly everyone started moving all at once. People pushed out of chairs,some sat limply while others started yelling at each other. Bors seemed to be the loudest amoung the yellers.

"THIS ISN'T A FUNNY PRANK LANCELOT!"

"HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"VANORA! I KNEW YOU WERE AT ME BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT ANYTHING IN ME ALE!"

"_**QUIET!"**_

Commotion halted, all eyes turning to Arthur who started walking slowly seemingly calmly towards Dagonet and Rose. Stopping at the table where a majority of his knights sat he stood staring at Dagonet for a moment and then gestured to his people.

"People of Hadriens wall, I believe the best way to solve this …_predicament_ is if the Knights held court" Turning he slightly his eyes locked with Dagonet's and any small amount of doubt disappeared. "All the Knights"

The knights silently rose and Dagonet started towards the door but was startled when he felt the weight that lolled at his side.

"Arthur ..?"

Arthur glanced toward Dagonet and saw the women slumped against him and the bounds on her wrists.

"This should be an enlightening… discussion" Arthur replied dryly as he continued out the door towards the quarters and the table. Rose who had clenched her eyes shut in hopes that _Luke _would disappear as would the sight of meat opened them suddenly when Arthur replied. She heard the unspoken word. _Trial. _

Stiffening her shoulders Rose walked steadily in the direction of the knights, head up and eyes open with Dagonet trailing behind her. She was led through rough stone halls and to a smooth oak door. A knight with unruly blond hair and secretive eyes pushed it opened and walked inside.

Taking a steadying breath Rose followed, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the magnificent round table and the architecture of the room. She was led to the centre of the circle where a chair had been placed. Dagonet firmly tied her hands again this time to the back of the rough wooden chair. When she was tied securely Dagonet hesitated, two pairs of green eyes connecting for merely a second.

Rose wrenched away, dropping her eyes and ignored the painful slide of Wolves' Bane against her skin. _**"Hopefully for the last time" **_she thought wearily as she heard the soft thudding of Dagonet's boots as he walked to his seat at the round table. Her eyes lifted as the door slammed shut.

"_**These are King Arthur's Knights" **_Rose noted, Arthur sat centre his eyes alert as he scanned her face. Her own eyes scanned the room and found that Luke's twin had also entered. Calming her mind she braced herself for questions.

The room remained quiet for several moments, each knight contemplated the women in front of them. Finally Arthur broke the silence, asking the question she knew pressed hardest on everyone's sanity.

"How is it _Lady _that Sir Dagonet stands among us now?" Arthur asked calmly, respectfully. Rose took another studying breath.

"I will not deny that I am a Witch" Rose stated clearly her head held high " Being Wicca is not something I am ashamed of. I can't deny that I was given power to bring Sir Dagonet back. But the incentive to do so was not my own"

"Lady – " Arthur paused "Before we continue… What is your name?

A flicker of amusement fought it's way through the seriousness of the situation and caused the corners of Rose's mouth to twitch. But the lightness disappeared quickly form her face. "Rose of Circe"

A loud thud echoed through the room as Lancelot leapt to his feet, his chair slamming harshly into the wall behind him.

"Circe?" Lancelot demanded furiously through clenched teeth his hands balled into fists on the surface of the table. "The Sorceress Circe, who lives on the island of Crete?"

Pained emerald eyes took in the Lancelot's angry stance. The very image of Luke; it tore through her with fresh pain. Lancelot displayed the same furious glint in his eyes, but in her mind she only saw them in Luke's face as he discovered that she was tied to the Island by a woman who should never have been a mother. As the image disappeared her mind noticed the difference between the specter and the living.

"Which hand is your sword hand?" Rose fired back her body tensed painfully against her bounds.

Lancelot's eyes narrowed and Arthur observing, thought that if it was possible he was certain smoke would be coming from his ears.

"What does it matter, _Witch_?"

Across the room, Dagonet's hands unintentionally clenched at the remark, his eyes narrowing angrily as the room quieted. Bors, the only knight not watching Arthur's reaction to the blunt rudeness studied Dagonet's reaction with a lifted brow.

Rose saw the looks that passed between the knights as they waited for a reaction. Manners and chivalry reigned high in the court of Arthur. Rose eyes narrowed. She didn't need protection.

"It matters" Rose hissed in a deceptively calm voice " If you're a Marnier"

Lancelot's back stiffened as his father's favorite words, the words that Luke had parted the family too slipped from her lips. Rose closed her eyes slowly as both came to a realization.

"Your Luke's brother" Rose whispered disbelievingly. Though subconsciously she berated herself for being such a fool.

"Your Luke's fiancée" Lancelot's body slowly slumped went limp, eyes wide. In a flash they were filled with fury. "What the he – !"

"Lancelot" Arthur intervened quietly his eyes concerned as he studied the man who was a brother to him.

"She's my brother's fiancée Arthur" Lancelot dragged his chair back and sat tensely eyes never leaving Rose's face "My _deceased _brother's fiancée"

"Your _legally _a Marnier ?" Arthur asked quietly eyes flickering back to Rose's face.

" Luke was …" Rose eyes lowered " _slaughtered" _she said purposefully forcing the word from her throat "before we had a chance to perform any ceremony" she lifted her head to face the eyes of her would have been brother in law. She saw in them grief and pain she knew must be mirror in her own. She also saw the question that lingered.

"Sl…Slau…"Lancelot stuttered quietly his mouth having difficulty forming the words.

"Lady Rose" Arthur said calmly seemingly undisturbed by what had been revealed and the fish like actions of his knight " Though these matters are of great interest to me I believe it would be more appropriate to finish with other matters at hand. I would like to assure my people of one thing"

The previously quiet room became if possible quieter as if the knights inside were holding their breath in anticipation.

"Can you assure me that no harm will come to my people or those we protect through your hand and your magic?"

Rose narrowed her eyes as the doubt of the innocence of Wicca was once again brought up. The superstitions that seemed in grained in the minds of the people outside the island of Crete. But she understood the caution he expressed to protect his people.

"I would never harm anyone unnecessarily with or without magic. Why would that be different with your people?" Rose exclaimed loudly though in her mind _her mother's _warning that she may have to let someone die echoed strongly the odd thudding of her heart told her she may have found the only place she could ever call home. Arthur nodded slowly accepting the conviction he saw shining in her eyes.

"I hold you to your word Lady Rose. If you go back on your word, under normal circumstances the punishment is exile. Unfortunately these are times of war and punishment for treason is death" Rose saw in the depth of Arthur's eyes that he soulfully hoped that he would never have to doll out this punishment "At Present we are at war with few allies and many enemies." Arthur paused as if considering the wisdom of his next words "Do you wish to become an ally to Hadrien's Wall, Rose of Circe? To help defend my people against the destruction that's being spread?"

Emerald green eyes widened as she considered the option to run, but the weight of the crystal around her neck reminder her of the boundaries of a blood bond. Her gaze flickered to Dagonet and quickly away. She wouldn't have had a choice anyway. And this was **not** permanent, a temporary placement until the war was resolved. Taking a calming breath Rose lifting her eyes to stare into Arthur's.

"Yes" Rose whispered softly but audibly "I will aide Hadrien's Wall as an ally. Thought I refuse to kill even enemies with magic. " Rose's eyes glint sharply "I will help save your people"

The room remained silent, until the quiet scraping of a chair broke it.

"Galahad?" Dagonet questioned curiously as the knight with short brown curly hair rose to his feet.

"Welcome To Hadrien's Wall Mi'lady" Galahad exclaimed calmly a small smile gracing his face.

Rose's body relaxed in the chair as each Knight respectfully stood and welcomed her. Dagonet's eyes locked with hers, one of the last to stand. She broke his gaze however when Arthur gestured to the door and the women who had been crouched there stumbled in. The same women who had slammed the glass in the tavern.

"Ye –Yes Mi'lord?" Lila question softly her words tripping over one another as she attempted futilely to hide the fact that she'd been eaves dropping.

"Hard to hear through that door isn't it?" Arthur asked with a small smile that Lila hesitantly returned. Arthur gestured towards Rose "Would you mind untying Lady Rose?"

"Not at all" Lila answered chocolate brown eyes taking in the stances of the knights. Noting the tense and protective stance of Lancelot. "Sir" she added as an afterthought.

Moving lithely to kneel behind Rose's chair she quickly untied the wolves' bane. Her eyes widened as Rose quickly hid her wrists in the long tattered sleeves of her dress. But not quickly enough. She stood quickly and started to walk away before hesitantly turning back to face the faintly intimidating sight of the Knights gathered around the round table.

"I believe that Lady Rose needs to wrap the burns on her wrists" Lila stated to Arthur who had also noticed the line of angry red around her wrists.

"I believe you're correct Lady Lila" Arthur responded and sent a glance towards Rose "Sir Dagonet will assist you to wrap them –"Arthur was cut off however as Rose slowly got to her feet.

"I don't require assistance Sir" Rose answered quickly unwilling to let her eyes stray to Dagonet "I am quite able to heal myself"

Arthur eyes sharpened slightly as he once again noticed the hostility that seemed to throw his healer and this witch apart. He nodded slowly; unity must be worked on with in the wall. "Very Well, Mi'Lady. Next time don't be so quick to dismiss the assistance of another"

Rose met Arthur's eyes but her resolve did not sway "Words I note, Sir"

Again Arthur nodded and then gestured to Lila "Show here the Healer's Keep, while I discuss a few more matters with the Knights"

Lila nodded and led Rose around the table and towards the door. Rose passed the Knights in a relaxed manner, as she and Lila reached the door Rose lingered for a second and her heart thudded in her chest as Lancelot's eyes met hers across the room. He had not forgotten that the mystery of his brother's death still hung in the air.

* * *

Lila's steps grew slower as she led Rose through the corridors towards the wing used specifically for healing. She kept her head high, determinedly meeting the curious eyes of those they passed. Halting any questions. The rough wooden door was opened to let air in to the large sunny room. Neatly made beds were lined up in rows across half the room, both women and men weaved between them to aide the people who lay or sat on the beds. The far wall however was covered with a wide shelve that was lined tidily with volumes on the history of Hadriens Wall and reference books of medicine.

As they passed towards the row of shelves that held jars and bottles of assorted sizes and a single counter towards the back, Rose's eyes connected with the light blue eyes of a little girl who sat tensely on one of he beds; an angry deep gash running down her arm. Of their own accord Rose's feet stopped by the girl's bed. Lila turned slowly when she heard the scuffing of Rose's boots fade and following hesitantly she kneeled beside Rose.

"Lady Rose – "Lila began politely her voice hitched slightly as she watched Rose examine the injury; little girl continuing to bravely sit and meet Rose's eyes. Though the pale skin of her face was scrunched in caution.

"You can just call me Rose" She replied absently running a finger gently across the irritated skin around the gash. Her eyes lifted to the clear blue eyes of the girl.

"What's your name?" Rose asked softly as the girl quickly drew he arm away.

"I'm Josie" She answered strongly her back straight, head high "You're not a healer of Hadrian's wall"

"No, but I am a healer" Rose assured the little girl gently "Would you like me to heal your cut without the bustle of bandages?"

Josie's eyes grew wider and she pushed her messy brown hair back nervously "Can – Are you allowed to do this?"

"I am allowed to help the people of Hadrien's Wall" Rose replied and smiling slightly placed her hands gently on the girls arm when she slowly lifted it towards her.

"Rose" Lila protested her eyes still wide "You don't even know how she got cut!"

"My brother missed the tree, when we were gathering wood" Josie offered sourly her eyes narrowed "And the axe was already red before I started bleeding"

'The axe was red?" Rose and Lila asked simultaneously, then startled look towards each other.

"Your brother cut you with a _rusty _axe?" Rose asked her eyes narrowed in concern as Josie eagerly nodded her head.

"Lady Lila –"

"Just Lila" Lila quipped smiling slightly.

"Lila" Rose corrected herself with a smile of her own though it quickly disappeared "she need's to be treated quickly before the rust in her cut makes her ill"

Lila nodded feeling no need to point out she'd already gathered that from the irritated skin around the cut. "Alright, go ahead I'm going to go gather the materials you need to wrap your own wounds"

'Thanks" She replied quickly, turning to meet Josie's eyes "Your going to feel a warmth on your arm okay?"

Josie nodded.

"Ready?" Rose asked pressing lightly on the wound. Again Josie nodded and clenched her eyes shut.

Keeping her own eyes open Rose opened her mind allowing her vision to be blurred by the strands of power that lined the air. Mumbling under her breath she pulled the strands of magic the lined Josie's cut together, allowing the rust that had dissolved into the blood just underneath the skin to rise before she sealed the skin.

"…let it be done, that it harms no one" Rose finished softly shaking her head to clear it she whipped away the coppery sludge that had pooled on Josie's skin. She looked at Josie's trembling form, and gently ran a hand across the girl's eyes.

"You can open those now"

Josie's cautiously opened her right eye, then both fluttered open as she stared down at the clean, unbroken skin of her arm. Suddenly Rose was folded into a tight bear hug.

"Thank You, Lady" Josie exclaimed and then with one last look at Rose ran off through the open doors of the healer's keep.

"Well that certainly made her day" Lila commented quietly causing Rose to spin around on her heel.

"Hopefully her brother builds up a better aim" She replied with a small smile walking to where Lila had laid tiny bottles of salve, creams, and rolls of bandage on the hard stone of the counter. Beside it was a bundle of material, picking it up curiously she unfolded it to reveal the soft red winter dress. Her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Thanks Lila" she said looking up to see Lila had perched herself on the other end of the counter.

"No problem" she replied watching as Rose carefully rolled the tattered sleeves of her own dress and opened to tightly sealed jar of thick brown salve and began to methodically slather the painfully black lines that lined her wrists.

"Where did you learn your herbs?" Lila questioned curiously.

"From books and the tales of others" Rose replied automatically continuing to rub the cooling salve onto her skin but her back stiffened as the next words came unbidden from her mouth as many things did recently "On the Island of Crete"

"Not a happy place by the sound of it" Lila assumed as she slipped off the counter, she could see the irritated form of Vanora quickly approaching through the open doors. But she didn't miss the bittersweet look on Rose's face at the mention of home or the additional form of Dagonet approaching through another door.

"I didn't say that" Rose said sharply, her head jerking up causing the jar of salve to juggle precariously on the edge of the counter.

"You didn't have to" Lila said simply watching the ghost like movements of the jar. She gave a small wave and quickly retreated to the advancing form of Vanora.

Irritated with herself for being so paranoid, she watched the retreating forms of Vanora and Lila. Lila's hand gesturing clear even from this distance.

"_**I preach about trust but I can't seem to grant to anyone. Lila could be a friend yet a treat her like she's already shoved me aside" **_

Shaking her head Rose turned to grab the bandages but stopped short when she saw Dagonet standing behind her. The roll of bandages in his hand.

"I was sent to retrieve you from your task" Dagonet said as greeting closing the space between them to take her creamed wrists in his hands. Rose jerked back, narrowing her eyes in annoyance when her wrist remained caught.

"I can wrap them myself" Rose said tiredly tugging fruitlessly on her hand, as he let the other drop. Dagonet's moss green eyes lifted to hers, and Rose determinedly ignored the shiver the intensity in that look sent down her spine.

"You haven't done so" Dagonet said softly anger coloring his words as he gently grabbed her other hand, wrapping the clean white bandages around that wrist as well.

"There would be no reason for wraps if you hadn't taken me captive" Rose shot back wrenching her wrists away from him when he secured the second bandage.

"There would have been no reason for capture if you hadn't threatened Lucan " Dagonet hissed through clenched teeth anger rolling through him as he recalled her words in the forest. Rose slammed the jars of salve and cream she'd been putting away roughly against the wooden shelves.

"Have you even bothered to ask Arthur or any of the knights where he is?" Rose demanded furiously, her anger bringing her toe to toe with Dagonet. She watched the color fade from his face and suddenly she was being tugged quickly back through the halls by her arm. Stone and people passed in a blurs before she could respond. She was pushed through the door of the court.

Every knight turned slowly to look at Dagonet. Every pair of eyes discerned Dagonet's furious stance: angry eyes, clenched fists, thin mouth. Fury heard clearly in every word.

"Where's Lucan?"

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(A/N: Author lets out long breath that was a lot to get down. Okay that's all for now but don't worry you wouldn't have to wait forever for the next update. I promise they'll come more regularly now. Anyway send me a review , if not to tell me off for my horrible updating rate to tell me what you thought about this chapter. _

_Not as Harsh As the First_

_Madusa's Daughter_


	6. Trial of a Witch Part 2

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to a friend who is like a sister to me. Happy Birthday Brat!

**Trial of a Witch: Part 2**

A thick silence blanketed the room awkwardly, though in the minds of the knights and the witch his angry words echoed loudly. Numerous pairs of eyes were locked on Dagonet's tensed figure and Rose's breath caught in her throat. Distracted, she didn't notice that her intake of breath drew the attention of everyone in the room.

The orb warmed against her neck and her hand clenched around it as the visions flooded her mind. Shadowy images of the little boy flew through her mind painting her thoughts red. She could hear the sound of his frantic heart beat, the warble of his sobbing breath, and feel his fear as his feet beat the ground evading something he couldn't see, could only sense. One thought repeated continuously through his mind.

"_It's my fault. My fault…" _

"_**No, No!" **_Rose thought frantically and her eyes closed in unmistakable agony though in Lucan's perspective he could only sense the danger, she, however knew with an unprecedented clarity what was stalking him. _**"I refuse to allow another child to be endangered by **__**you!**_**" **Rose furiously attempted to erase Circe from her mind, but her anger couldn't be quelled.

Eyes fluttering open Rose lifted her head and met the unwavering gazes of everyone in the room. She tensed when Dagonet's furious gaze rested on her. Before anyone could question her or she could respond, the great door flew open and Lila hurried through.

"Lucan's–" Lila announced breathlessly, in her haste forgetting any form of formality, hurrying to relay news she knew would destroy any peace that had existed.

"… runaway." Rose interrupted softly, her already heightened fury increasing and causing her back to stiffen as Dagonet's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"_**It seems in his eyes a **__**witch**__** will always be guilty; no matter what he has witness in the contrary."**_ She turned away from his gaze intentionally, hiding the hurt that had broken through her rage.

"How long?" Dagonet questioned in an eerily quiet voice, addressing Lila, ignoring the jolt of guilt. He'd seen that flash of hurt.

"_**You're concerned about the feelings of a woman you just met? A woman with the power to hurt those you love? A woman who knew all along what danger someone you cared about most was in?" **_he berated himself silently; clenching his hands to focus his fury constructively he turned his gaze upon Lila.

Lila shifted uncomfortably under the unusually furious gaze. "How long has he been missing?"

"Vanora thinks no more than an hour." Lila said calmly, her gaze sweeping across the faces of men who had protected her people her entire life. She examined their expressions, expressions ranging from despair to confusion and one expression that drew her eyes, as he always had. In the midst of the doubt and fury, Gawain's face was the only one that remained calm, even, somehow, managing to look like his happy self.

As Lila's eyes met Gawain's, Arthur stood and answered the unasked question that hung in Dagonet's angry gaze. However before his mouth opened another voice broke the heavy silence.

"We're in the middle of a war!" Lancelot protested angrily, the fury that had arose in the trail lingering in his eyes and his tense stance. "We can't dispense men to track down a child."

Dagonet winced at the harsh words, and Rose and Lila both watch critically as the remaining men in the room tensed in preparation. Though the words were harsh, they acknowledged the truth that rang behind them.

"I am aware of the state of battle were in." Dagonet said softly, his entire body trembling with fury as he turned his gaze to Lancelot. "I am aware," he repeated, slowly his voice deceptively quiet, "that an unprotected, defenseless boy is out alone in the middle of a war." He paused as Lancelot's eyes narrowed, grudging concern flickering through his gaze before it disappeared. "I'll go alone." he hissed quietly, Lancelot registering the subtle disgust that was present in his voice.

Arthur decided that control had to be taken before his healer and his best friend tore into each other. Raising a hand for attention he broke the silent battle of will between the two and drew the attention of the room.

"Lucan will not be left undefended, however no one will venture alone." He commanded pointedly staring at Lancelot and Dagonet. "With only an hour's start, tracking him shouldn't be difficult. You will _both_ go and retrieve young Lucan and return at dawn."

Arthur lifted a brow, his expression final, daring them to argue his judgment. It was not however, any of his knights who defied his decision. As both knights nodded stiffly, moving tensely to leave, Rose's anger finally boiled over.

"No!" she yelled. She straightened realizing the whole room had paused at the defiance. "Mi'lord," she said softly, quieting her tone. "You haven't understood. He's runaway, he began running way from home but now…" Rose paused and her eyes lifted inevitably to meet Dagonet's.

"He's being hunted." She finished urgently, watching with regret as she watched fear flicker through the moss of his eyes before it disappeared and the entire room tensed.

"Mi'lord," Rose interrupted before he had a chance to send the knights on their way "You advised that the next time that help was offered I should accept it. I'm offering my assistance to Sir Lancelot and Dagonet." Rose watched as Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. "I know how to find him."

Arthur's eyes darkened at her words. "I think that after this …situation, a full explanation of your abilities should occur."

Arthur opened his mouth to continue, but was again interrupted as Bors rushed to his feet.

"It's not her place to rescue Lucan." Bors cried loudly, his eyes narrowed his voice died however when Arthur lifted a brow, but this action didn't stop another of his knights.

"You're willing to save the life of a knight and the life of a boy you've never met." Lancelot hissed quietly, fury resounding in ever word "But allowed your _intended_ to be **slaughtered**." he said forcefully, eyes hard on hers. "Pardon me," he said icily, "if it is difficult to believe your motives, _Mi'lady_."

Rose's eyes faltered as Lancelot's voice resounded through the room, her heart wrenched as she met his eyes, fury shining. Dagonet's hands clenched subconsciously, his eyes locked on her face.


End file.
